Robot Unicorn Attack
by Nobodyaskedpatrice
Summary: Chad has been ignoring Sonny lately. Could it be because of a certain facebook game? Before Falling for the falls.


**A/N: Yes I KNOW I should update _Chad with a broken heart_, but this idea just popped into my head as I played Robot Unicorn Attack so I had to write it down before I could start on the next chapter for CWABH. **

**And btw; thanks to everyone who reviewed _'fuck my life'. _I felt much better after reading the reviews and supporting words ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance OR Robot Unicorn Attack.

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I was alone in the prop house and was writing a sketch. I had a really hard time on it because I couldn't concentrate properly today. I sighed and remembered how Chad had ignored me. Every time I saw him, he always rushed to his dressing room or was too busy on his phone to talk to me.

What's going on with him lately? I know we're not exactly _best friends, _but that was no excuse for him to ignore me. ARH! I need to focus, not think about Chad and his phase. When I finally dropped the subject in my own head, I heard someone step in.

"Hey Sonny," the guy who ignores me said.

"He-" I said before he interrupted me.

"Can I borrow your computer? Mine's broken ." Was that really the only reason he came over? I thought he _at least _was going to apologize, but I guess I was wrong. I sighed and said with my voice dripping of sarcasm:

"Sure Chad. You can borrow my computer after you have IGNORED me for almost a week!"

"Thanks Sonny! You're the best!" He clearly didn't get the hint.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Whatever, you said I could borrow it anyway! So that's what I'm going to do!" he laughed at me.

"Fine, as long as you are staying here," I compromised. "I want to keep an eye on my computer.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"GOOD! Now just borrow it already!"

"Key, geez Munroe!" he put his hands up. "You need to solve your anger problems!"

I just took a deep breath and turned by attention back at my skit. I really needed to get that done. I was about to write down a (very bad) idea when Cha suddenly started screaming.

"NO! I DASHED X!" he sounded very upset. "STUPID COMPUTER!"

I looked at him. He started at the computer angrily with one of his hands touching the keyboard. His blue eyes were filled with anger for a moment and then they suddenly became much focused. He started to press 'Z' and 'X' variously and was tapping his foot.

"Come on! Come on!" he whisper-screamed. "A little bit more! Come on! COME ON! AARGH, STUPID COMPUTER!"

I tried to ignore him to work on what I was doing, but it became impossible. Over the next minutes he started screaming at the computer, and how 'bad internet access I had'. Sometimes he cried out of joy, something about 'Beat that, suckers!' Finally I got enough and went over to see what he was doing.

He was playing some kind of a game on facebook. On the screen danced a unicorn over a landscape while it crushed stars. Chad was the one who decided when the unicorn would jump. I was just staring at the screen surprised at what he was playing.

"Chad, what in the world are you doing?" I asked him. He jumped of the voice and the unicorn crashed into a wall.

"SONNY! You made me loose!" he exclaimed while staring angry at me. "I was almost beating my own high score!"

"This is what you have been doing on my computer? Playing some kind of fairytale game?" I looked disbelieving at him.

"It's not a fairytale game," he started annoyed. "It's 'Robot Unicorn Attack', the best game in the history."

"Really Chad, really?"

"That's my line! Never use Chad Dylan Cooper's line!" he said angry.

"And you're playing on my computer!" I said to him. "So we're even." I could tell he was going to protest, but he thought about it and started playing again. I leaned forward so I could see the screen better. The game actually seemed kinda fun.

"Can I play?" I asked.

"Sure, but wait until I'm done." I was about to say that it was actually _my _computer, but he was in the middle of a game so I let him finish.

"How do I play?" I asked when he was done.

"The point is to get as many points as possible," he explained. "You get point by not die, and if you take those fairies who flies in the air, or if you take the stars. When you dash 'Z', you jump. You must not hit one of the walls or fall down. If you come to a star, you must dash 'X' to crush it, or else you'll die when you hit it."

"Sounds simple," I said, full of confidence.

"We'll see about that, Sonshine." He smirked. Come on, it couldn't be that hard, could it?

I started the game and did my best. It was kinda easy at the beginning, so I though Chad was just making a big deal about something easy again. But suddenly I lost. What? How could I crash in that star? I had dashed X!

"STUPID GAME! I DASHED X!" I yelled. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I realized it was the same thing as Chad was yelling a second before. Chad laughed at me but I ignored him and played one more time.

"Why is there a stupid _dolphin _out of all things in the game?" I asked, more to myself than to Chad.

"Because the game is awesome!"

I got game over and looked at my score. 11 548 points!

"In your face Chad! I got 11 548 points!" I laughed while pointing at him.

"Sonny, you know that's bad right?" he said truthfully. "Look at the records of the 'weekly tournament'. I am on the third place and my record is 65 780 points."

My happiness over (thinking I was) beating Chad fell as fast as it came. I just turned away from him and started to play it once more. I started to mumble. "I will beat Chad! I will!"

"Hey!" Chad said angry. "Isn't it my turn soon?"

"No."

He glared at me and took the computer and started to play the game himself. I just stared angry at him. This game was so addicting! I could play it for hours! No wonder why Chad had ignored me; he was busy playing the game! When the thought stroked my head I realized how stupid it was. That was no excuse for him to ignore me.

"Chad, stop playing! You can't play the game forever." He just ignored me and kept playing. I turned off the computer while he still played.

"NO! Why?" he shouted.

"You can't borrow my computer anymore!" He sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go play at my own then." I was ready to start one of those fights with him when I realized what he'd just said.

"I thought you said your computer were broken?"

"huh? Oh that," he said. "I just needed an excuse to spend time with you.

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Hate it? Tell me how you feel if you feel like it. Just a little 'happy story' break while I'm writing the other one :)**


End file.
